


准彬-idolroom(偽H)

by Yoyoung



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	准彬-idolroom(偽H)

TXT 全部成员都去拍了綜艺節目「idol room 亅，就在了自我介紹的時候，秀彬他就介紹了自己的身體是糯米團子可以捏了一下及拉了一下(自己捏和拉下〉，之後可以試了一下，連準他:我試下，連準他就捏了一下，之後連準他：可唔可以捏了其他的地方，秀彬他就：個以啊，之後秀彬他就被了連準他捏了臉，腰胸(乳頭)，秀彬他低吟：哥不好，太過分，連準他就小小聲：好啦，sorry,做完，秀彬他軟拳打了一下連準他的，連準他看到了, 覺得可愛，而秀彬他有些不開心，之後他們拍完節回到家中，秀彬他生氣回到房間中，也去洗澡完了 ，出來看到了連準他，他就還生氣了連準，連準他:sorry, 我看到秀彬你這樣好可愛的，不要不開心，秀彬他：你捏到我好红，秀彬他除了衣服就给連準他看見，連準他同了秀彬他:好紅，好痛啦，我抱了你，一係和和我做的，我會親親了你的乳頭的，秀彬他：不生氣，聽了你那句就不生氣，連準他就抱了秀彬他就到了床上的，連準他同了秀彬他：同了你做，秀彬他：嗯，連準他就想吻到了秀彬他上身都是他的印記，因此秀彬的身體好白，就想令秀彬他的身體顯紅及把了秀彬他的乳尖可以變得舒服，所以就吻到了秀彬他全部上半身，都是秀彬吻的粉紅印記，令到了秀彬他的上身都是呈現粉红，連準他就叫了秀彬他坐在床你面對我的，並抱了我要緊一下，這樣可以令你更舒適，秀彬他聽了：嗯好啊！不知道啊！好熱～我乳尖的奶水就要出來！連準他就見到這樣就把秀彬他就輕輕躺在床上，連準他用了手輕摸揉捏，秀彬他就叫了啊~啊！，連準他再開始把了秀彬他的乳頭提扭下，就感覺到了秀彬他的乳量變大了也漲了令到秀彬他就不停叫連準哥～啊，之後吻/親親到了秀彬他的乳頭，秀彬他就發出叫聲，嗯嗯，連準他就用一口吸吮著了一下秀彬他的乳頭，秀彬就叫了嗯~嗯~啊哥入不..要，連準他還在咬了一下，還在用了舌頭舔弄了或轉圈，秀彬他就叫了嗯..啊啊..啊..啊啊不要啊~連...準..啊，連準他就同了秀彬他講了秀彬你好可愛，你乳頭好漂亮及好滑好吸，還有好甜，秀彬他就說:不要講和不要吸，但是連準他就一直說和吸，之後秀彬他就叫了唔唔啊，之後秀彬他的乳頭濕潤，連準他就用手捏扭着了秀彬他另一粒乳頭，連準他就用了手按不同的力度捏着，秀彬他就在叫嗯啊~嗯～嗯嗯啊.要爆~..哈啊，之後連準他就用氣音講秀彬你的乳頭這麼敏感那令到我想更加繼續做下去，秀彬他:唔..好啊，連準他就聽到了秀彬他嬌嫩的声音，連準他就口含着另一顆，連準他用了手用不同力度捏的乳尖，秀彬他:嗯哼～啊哈啊，連準他有用了一隻手扭撫摸揉捏着被連準他含的濕潤乳尖，連準他:啊~嗯啊~不..要...再..這～樣，連準他含這顆乳尖的時侯就不用首先方法及其他做的，連準他就用了他牙來咬了一下及再慢慢地含了一下之後再吸，連準他自己觉得他在首先和現在都是吸吮著秀彬他的甜蜜的奶汁所以就更加大力吸吮着秀彬他的乳尖，秀彬他啊~嗯~啊嗯哈嗯哼啊~，連準還會有時用了牙咬了一下，用了牙輕咬及弄了下和向上扯提等了一下及和用舌頭舔了一下和不定時重覆做了這個動作，秀彬他就叫啊~嗯嗯啊啊～咦，令到了秀彬他身體不定時颤抖著，令到秀彬他的乳頭發红，還有少少充血就秀彬他就和了連準大力拍了下連準他的身體就缓慢地吸吮/含着了連準他的乳尖的時候和了連準他就講了：放鬆點，之後秀彬叫：啊~嗯嗯嗯~啊..啊～.連..準..不痛..要啊..輕..點，連準他看到了秀彬他講話的時候。他已經變得了嬌喘及繼續續說着話，之後連準用口含着成雲的乳尖：秀彬，你這個樣子真的是可爱無比，好cute，好想繼續這樣寵愛着你，秀彬就叫嗯啊啊..啊...連..準.啊..不要...這..樣拿用口含啊，連準他再用了一隻手現在捏扭秀彬他的乳尖不會用了首先的方法，是還會用了不同力度地一捏着，還用了手捏到了秀彬的乳頭轉了一個小小圈，之後連準用手捏乳向上下左右小小扯了一下，還用了指甲(手指甲)刮了2下乳頭，是會不定時重覆地做，秀彬他：啊~唔~啊痛~連-年..啊..不要..用手扯..和手..甲..刮...痛~唔啊，連準就用了一隻手好緊抱着他(秀彬)和用了他的口含在秀彬他的乳汁就把了他慢慢地放在床上的，連準他開口慢慢地才舍得放開了秀彬他的非常之可憐的紅紅腫腫的及硬和突起來的乳尖，連準他就吻和輕咬着秀彬他的耳垂和鎖骨，令了秀彬他有了一些快感的，連準他才會吻着和用舌頭舔及吸吮着秀彬他的腰和了手臂和身體的每一個部位，秀彬他：嗯嗯啊..啊哈.. 啊..連..准...，連準他就看到了秀彬他的肚臍裏面周圍好像有水，就用了手摸肚的周圍看下有沒有水，秀彬他就叫了連準....不..好...吸..了..裏...面，連準他就當聽不到了秀彬他的叫聲，就用了口的舌頭舔和吸吮著秀彬他的肚臍裏面的水，秀彬：啊~嗯嗯嗯啊哈~啊..不..要..，秀彬他更加大声地叫出聲，但沒有成员會知道了他們做這些事情，因為他們都知道所以沒有打擾，之後連準就用了手摸了秀彬他的下面，就講：秀彬，原來你一早有了反應是這麼快的，是下面濕的，秀彬他講：才..不是啊....，連準他講：那我就了令你變得更加舒服，我拿了按摩棒及潤滑劑，是為了你更加舒服，秀彬他:哥你真是變態，連準他：是啊只對你變態，因為你可愛，秀彬他：嗯不..是..啊~啊！，連準他就向了秀彬吻了好久好久，之後連準他就塗了潤滑劑在他自己的手裏，之後向了秀彬他的後面小穴裡插了一隻手指，秀彬：嗯..啊嗯...痛啊！連～准～..哥不..要..，連準他就再插了第二隻手指，慢慢地再插了三隻手指擴張，秀彬：嗯..啊..嗯..啊，看到了秀彬他的後面的穴己經好快濕潤和擴張好了，之後連準他把他自己的xx插入秀彬他的小穴裏面，秀彬他：啊~嗯..嗯嗯~啊痛..連...準..哥啊~慢點，就算濕潤了小穴裡面，但都是會好痛的，因為連準他再用了他自己的xx好大力及好快顶向秀彬他的敏感點，秀彬的裏面就要高潮，所以秀彬他好快射出來的愛液，令到了秀彬他的身子軟下來，秀彬他就叫了嗯..啊..鳴鳴，秀彬他就本來叫着现在還了變哭，連準他就吻了秀彬他那濕潤的紅眼睛，還看到了秀彬他哭的樣子停不了下來，之後連準他同了秀彬他：秀彬啊，我都不想這樣做的，因為我在捏秀彬你的乳尖及其他身體部分的時候我看到了你的可愛样子，就有想了和你玩，所以才會同了秀彬你這樣做了這個寵愛的。秀彬他：嗯~哈啊~嗯~啊嗯~啊，秀彬他就向了連準他的唇上，秀彬和了連準他：因為...你是喜歡了...我的，所以才...會這樣...玩/做的，連準他有頂了下，連準他：那你是不是喜歡了我的，連準問了他一下有頂了幾下，秀彬他就講：嗯我啊...是..喜...歡了...你，是,...好喜...歡..了...你...啊我是..是十...分之...爱你...哥～的啊！連準他就向了秀彬他的唇上吻，秀彬他就再高潮了，射了出來，之後秀彬他和了連準他再做了幾十次的，就這樣休息了，也過了一個美好的夜晚的。


End file.
